powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Armyeater/It
Name: It Aliases: none (anymore), formerly; Destroyer of Universes, The Ultimate Berserker, The Last Portal a Universe Ever Sees Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Quotes: "I only obey two and you are neither of them," "Long time no see," and "If you don't stop I'll gut you like a fish and eat you-- I mean feed you to the crocodiles." Appearance Height Normal 40', Human form 6'8" In Its natural form It has a large shell on its' back with 31 black spikes arranged to form 5 small pentagrams and 1 large one. It has nine tails, arms like an orangutan, legs like a kangaroo, four spider legs emerging from the back of It's shell, eyes all around the top half of its' head, claws emerge from its' fingernails and from between its' knuckles, sharp teeth, finally the five snake heads are blue, red, green, black, and purple. History It existed before Time and Space and will continue to exist long after. The next to last time It was seen was 109,876,543,210 years ago when it ate a human and was imprisoned beneath New York. It was freed by an unknown kid while the kid was hunting the monster that guarded It. The monster had been planning on killing It and taking its powers. The monster had cornered the kid next to the alter and was breaking through the barrier that the kid had thrown up, when It had told him that if the kid freed it that it would save them both. The kid started breaking the chains with the spells, but It said movement was impossible until they were all off. As the kid was about to start breaking through the last one the monster threw him against a wall and raised a clawed hand to cut the kid to pieces, but It extended its claws through and stabbed completely through the monsters chest "impossible," the monster said before he died. Its curse had been broken and It didn't stick around long, just long enough to say thanks and that it owed the kid one. The last time It was seen was when it announced its return to the Omniverse, and everyone that still remembered It trembled. Powers *Absolute Condition *Berserker Physiology when all of the spikes are gone and all five of the other heads are dead. *Black Hole Creation from spikes on back. *Conceptual Anchoring *Eldritch Physiology *Enhanced Bite *Eye Magic *Flawless Indestructibility after being freed. *Infinite Digestive System *Multiple Heads Five snake heads emerge from the shell after all the spikes over them are gone. *Omnifarious *Omnikinesis *Omni-Magic *Personal Domain Where the portal leads is a place of nightmare where Hell meets Chaos. *Portal Physiology when all of the spikes are gone and all five of the other heads are dead. *Shell Formation *Singularity *Spike Protrusion on the back of the shell in the shape of five small pentagrams and one large one. *Transcendent Alien Physiology The Repeating Prophecy The other five wait for death as It waits in shocked breath, and when at last their song does cease the universe finds a final peace, a place of nightmare is where It comes from they will devour all for fun. Its' happy fighting and chase music. Its' serious fight and chase music. When It wants nothing more than to kill someone he generates the music that scares that person the most. Category:Blog posts